A Titan Sleepover
by Romance addict 16
Summary: Robin lets Starfire have a sleepover and all the Titan girls are invited.While shopping for party stuff Cyborg finds something that might interest the other guys.What is it and what will happen?better then it sounds.Rated T cause I'm parinoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people what's up? I know I'm supposed to be working on Titans Meet the Gaang but this has been floating around in my head forever. I read a couple of stories about sleepovers with the other titans in the tower, so I thought it would be better to have a sleepover for just the girl titans. There are a lot of pairings in this story but I want to focus on Rob/Star, nut there is BB/Rae, Flinx, Kole/Jericho, Argent and hmmm I can't decide between Aqualad or Speedy, oh well. Let the show begin!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Teen Titans if I did there would be a sixth season.**

Starfire saw a movie about slumber parties and has begged Robin to invite the other Titan girls for a 'party of slumber' as she calls it.

"I don't know Star, I don't think so." Robin replied after she told him.

"Please Robin I wish to try a party of slumber it looks quite fascinating." Starfire asked.

"I don't know if the others will go for the idea."

"Please I only wish to invite the Titan girls oh please." she begged

He took one look at her and caved, her jade eyes were sparkling pleading, her face was too cut for him, a small smile on her face. He couldn't resist her for too long and he knew, he had it bad for Starfire.

He sighed and finally said "Alright you can have a slumber party." _"How bad could it be right?" _he thought. She squealed and hugged Robin, not a bone crushing hug but close.

"Thank you so mush Robin!"

She was so happy that she went to go tell Raven about I and to invite her.

She went over to her room and knocked on the door, Raven opened the door slightly so you could only see about half her face. "Yes?" she asked in her monotonous tone.

"May I come in to your dwelling Friend Raven?"

"Uh sure I guess." Raven answered with a shrug, she only allows Starfire to come into her room, anyone else well…

Raven sat down on her bed and opened her book but was still listening to Starfire.

"I have exciting news Friend Raven, I talked to Robin and…"

"You finally told him how you feel?" Raven asked one eyebrow raised.

Starfire blushed "N-no Raven of course not! I, uh he allowed me to have a party of slumber and I wish to invite you." she stammered still blushing a bit.

"I don't do slumber parties." she said flatly, then she looked up from her book to see Starfire close to tears, she hated it when Star cried so she sighed and said "Fine." Star squealed and hugged her for a second then went to the living room to contact the rest of the girls. She first contacted Bumblebee, the two have grown closer so she obviously had to come.

"Hey Starfire!" Bee greeted as she came on screen.

"Greetings Bumblebee."

"So what's up?" she asked.

Starfire (after enough reminding from Robin) finally knew that she meant what's the news. "Robin has let me host a party of slumber and I wish to invite you." Star told her .

"Wow a sleepover, been awhile since I was at one of those. I'll definitely come who else is coming?"

"Raven of course, I plan to invite Argent, Kole, and Jinx (A/N: she just joined the team)."

"Cool when's the party?"

"Oh it is in next weekend."

"Ok I'll see you then Star bye."

"Good-bye!"

She then contacted Argent who agreed, Kole agreed as well, and after some coaxing (still a bit awkward that she switched sides) Jinx finally agreed. Star was so excited, that she was flying around the room leaving a baffled Beast Boy when he came in.

"Uh what's up Star?" he asked.

"Oh hello Friend Beast Boy, Robin has not told you? I am to have a party of slumber and all the girls agreed to come!" she squealed almost strangling Beast Boy with a hug.

"Really how did you manage to drag Raven and Jinx into this?" he asked both impressed and shocked they both agreed to go, they don't seem like the type of girls to go to a slumber party.

"They just agreed after some coaxing." she said cheerily. Oh I must prepare, excuse me friend I must ask friend Cyborg a uh favor!" she told Beast Boy before flying to the garage.

She saw Cyborg washing his 'baby' while humming a tune. (A/N:Teen Titans theme song lol!)

"Hello Friend Cyborg!" she shouted.

"Ahhh! Oh hey Star please don't sneak up on me like that." Cyborg asked picking up the rag he dropped when he screamed.

"Oh I apologize Friend Cyborg." she replied sheepishly.

"So what do ya need little lady?" he asked leaning against his car giving Starfire his full attention.

"I was wondering if you could put some flashing lights and a uh, what is it called, oh yes a disco ball in my quarters please?" she asked her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Cyborg was confused "Uh sure but why?"

"Robin has authorized me to have a party of slumber next weekend, I have invited everyone and I thought it would be fun to dance to music and have lights, like in the movie." she explained.

"Oh ok." Cyborg responded with a shrug, that should be like a walk in the park for him.

"Thank you friend Cyborg later maybe we can do the shopping for the lights yes?"

"Sure Star give me half an hour and we'll go."

"Very well." she said good-bye and then went to look for Robin to thank him again. She found him in the training room (shocker), punching a punching bag. She watched him for a moment watching how his muscles relaxed and tensed as he punched the bag. She watched how focused he was, she was in love with their leader she found that about two months after she joined the team. She blushed a bit, she didn't want Robin catching her so she went in to make her presence known.

Robin saw her come I and gave the bag one final punch before wiping his forehead. "Hey Star did you ask Raven?" he asked. When he last saw her she was begging for a sleep over and when he caved in she hugged him and rushed to invite Raven.

"Yes and Friend Raven has agreed to go." she replied a smile graced her lips.

"Really? Huh how did you get her to do that?" Robin asked surprised she managed to get Raven to go.

Starfire giggled "That is the same reaction Friend Beast Boy had when I informed him."

He smiled _"Wow she's incredible, she managed to get Raven to go, not only that she's strong, gorgeous, kind hearted, swe- WHOA hold it Boy Wonder don't go there she's just a team mate. As gorgeous as she is you can't think about her that way she's your best friend. No matter how much you wish to be more, and run your fingers through her hair, pull her close and- aghhh Stop it!" _he mentally scolded

"Robin are you alright?" Star asked worried, he was staring into space.

"Huh oh yea I'm fine." he stammered.

"Are you sure you as you guys say, did the spacing out." he chuckled "It's ok I'm fine so when are you gonna ask the other Titan girls?" he asked.

"Oh I have already done that after I told Friend Raven." she replied.

"Wow that was fast."

"Indeed, but I was just so excited and everyone said yes too!" she squealed.

He chuckled again, he loved to see her so happy, all of a sudden they heard Cyborg shout "Ok Star I'm ready let's go!"

"Coming!" she shouted back. She and Robin walked out of the training room "Where are you going with Cyborg?" he asked

"We are going to purchase some things for the party of slumber." she replied.

"That's cool well I better go see ya later Star." he said while, they met at a two way point and they each went opposite ways.

Star went to the garage to find Cyborg already in the driver's seat, she quickly went over to the passenger seat and Cyborg turned on the car. They left the tower and hovered over the bay, and went to the store. Starfire was looking around the store for certain lights, and a pretty disco ball, Cyborg was following her a little bored. He suddenly spotted something that caught his interest. There were these small spy cameras up for sale. They can be hidden anywhere to spy on your friends.

Cyborg went over to it curiously and examined the bow, he thought "_With a few modifications it could really be a spy camera. Where can I put it though?"_ He looked over to Star and he saw that she was looking at a disco ball, excitement clear in her eyes.

An idea then popped in his head and he smirked deviously, he knew if he was caught it would mean a world of pain for him, but he decided to take the risk.

He bought the item quickly and stashed it in the T-car and quickly went back to Starfire. _"I can't wait for next weekend."_ he thought. _"Maybe I can invite some of the guys to watch, man this is gonna be great."_

The two purchased the items and made their way back to the tower.

"Thank you Cyborg for accompanying me to the store, I had fun." Starfire said as she took out the lights from the car.

Oh it was my pleasure Star." He replied with a smile hiding the bag from her, he then dashed to his room to begin modifying the cameras.

**Well what do ya think? I know a little boring and kinda short but it will get better trust me. So what do you think Cyborg has planned? Cookies to anyone who figures it out! Also you decide who Argent should be with Aqualad or Speedy. Now please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey People! What's up? I got some PM's and well Argent will be with Speedy, I forgot to mention Cy/Bee will also be mentioned. Here is the next chapter of A Titan Sleepover. Now let's start the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans if I did Robin and Starfire would have gotten together way before Trouble In Tokyo.**

Cyborg grinned as he placed the camera in the disco ball, then he installed the disco ball. Starfire was putting the lights up on the other side of the room, not knowing what Cyborg put in the disco ball.

"Well I'm done with the disco ball, need help with those lights Star? He asked.

"No thank you Cyborg." Starfire replied stringing up the last of the lights.

"Thank you again Cyborg I couldn't have completed this without you."

"No problem Star any problems just come to me and I'll help ok?"

"Ok."

Cyborg then walked out of the room to find B.B, he wanted to tell him about the camera. He found B.B in the living room flipping through channels on the TV.

"Sup B.B." Cyborg greeted.

"Hey Cy where've you been?"

"Out I had to help Star shop for her slumber party."

"Why?" B.B asked

"She wanted some stuff for her party so she asked me to install a disco ball and some lights like she saw in that movie." Cy explained with a shrug.

"Ok hey you wanna play a game of Autoracer?" B.B asked while setting up the game.

"Yea do you wanna now what I did to the disco ball?" Cy asked

"You planted a bomb in it!" B.B exclaimed, Cy gave him a confused look the whacked him on the head.

"Of course not you idiot!" Cy exclaimed. "I planted a camera in it." he whispered.

"Why?" B.B asked not getting it.

"Well let's see girls in pajamas, having pillow fights, giggling, Raven revealing secrets that we could use against her." Cyborg droned on but knew that last thing peaked B.B's interest. B.B then gave Cyborg a sly grin "Dude you're a mad genius."

"Thanks I thought so, don't tell anyone especially the girls." He told him sternly.

"I'm insulted why would I tell anyone?" B.B asked.

"Because your you dude, you can't keep a secret if your life depended on it!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Ok point taken I won't tell anyone, I promise." B.B replied then raised a hand to his heart and the other stood straight up.

"I hope you won't tell because if you do, the girls won't just kill me they'll kill you too."

B.B gulped, he couldn't even imagine the pain, all six girls are pretty powerful. Argent with her plasma beams, Kole can hit a pretty hard punch, Jinx with her magic, Starfire with her star bolts, Bumblebee with her stingers, and Raven he shuddered thinking what she could do.

"I don't want to die so I won't tell."

"Good now hurry up B.B and let's play!" Cy exclaimed

The week was pretty normal, a week of crime fighting, arguing, hanging out, etc. When Saturday came Star could barley contain her excitement, first Bee came.

"Hey Star!" Bee exclaimed when Starfire opened the door.

"Greetings Bumblebee!" Star squealed and hugged her.

"Where can I put my stuff?" Bee asked referring to the pack on her bag and the sleeping bag in her hands.

"In my quarters I will show you where." Star replied guiding Bee to her room, when they got there Bee was surprised to see Raven in there already reading a book. She didn't think Raven would come. "_I wonder what Star did to get Rae to come? Oh well it's great to see her."_

"Hey Raven." Bee greeted as Star left the room to answer the door.

"Hi." Raven replied back not even looking up from her book.

There was an awkward silence until Star and Argent came in "G'day mate!" she exclaimed as she and Star came in.

"Hey Argent." Bee greeted back and gave her a hug.

"Hey Bee, what's up Rae?"

"Nothing." was the only reply she got.

"Oh there's the door again I will be right back, Bee do you mind turning on some music please?" Star asked referring to the stereo near Bee.

"Sure Star." Bee replied as she popped in a random CD Tik Tok came on.

**_Wake up in the morning feeling like P-Diddy (hey what's up girl)_**

**_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city. (Let's go)_**

**_Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_**

**_'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't comin back_**

Bee started humming to the tune while Argent danced a bit, Star came in with Jinx and Kole.

"Hey!" Kole greeted.

"Hey." Bee responded.

"What's up mate!" Argent asked and gave her a hug.

Jinx looked a bit uncomfortable, but Bee came up to her "Hey what's up?"

"Oh nothing much, what's going on with you and your team?" Jinx asked trying to make conversation.

Bee rolled her eyes "The guys are so stupid do you know what Speedy did?"

"No what?" Jinx asked curious.

"Well he claimed we need to loosen up more so he…" Bee started to tell her what the guys did, at times Jinx rolled her eyes or laughed along with Bee. Star smiled and saw everyone enjoying themselves, Argent and Kole were talking, Raven was reading, and Jinx and Bee were getting along.

Star then left for a minute to get some snacks, she passed B.B who looked kind of nervous.

"Greetings Beast Boy." she greeted.

"Ahhh! Don't kill me!" he shouted holding up his arms to protect his face.

Starfire was confused "Why would I kill you Beast Boy you are my friend." she asked.

"Oh hey Star I thought you were Cyborg." Beast Boy told her relieved it was only her.

"Why would Cyborg harm you? Did you pull another one of those pranks on him?" She asked knowing that Beast Boy is a huge prankster.

B.B tensed but then said "Yep you know what I should go apologize to him, thanks a lot Star." he exclaimed and ran towards Cyborg's room.

"uh your welcome." Star was still a bit confused but shrugged it off. She went to the kitchen and got some chips, soda and candies she piled them all on a tray, but it was overflowing. She sighed wishing someone was here to help, then she carefully lifted the tray up.

She managed to get out of the kitchen and tried to make her way to her room. She was just about to drop the sodas when two hands caught them. She turned to see a smiling Robin holding the two cans of soda.

"Thank you Robin."

"No prob Star, but uh you got a lot of stuff her let me help." He offered and grabbed some bags of chips, and a little candy.

"Thank you again." she replied gratefully.

"Again no problem."

They walked in comfortable silence to Star's room, they went in to find the girls still talking but now in a big group even Raven was in the circle. The two then dumped the food on a nearby table.

"Well there you go I'll see ya later ok Star." he said then waved good bye and left the room.

"Good-Bye." she replied before he left. She sighed softly thinking how nice Robin was, then looked at the girls who were smiling at her.

"Is there something on my face." she asked finally after waiting several moments.

"No nothing like that." Jinx replied and the girls giggled while Raven just smirked. Star gave her a confused look then shrugged it off.

"I'm going to change into my um pajamas." she replied almost forgetting what they were called. She then went into her bathroom to change, she emerged wearing gray short shorts and a tight purple tank top.

"If you wish to change use can use my rest room." she told the girls.

Jinx nodded and went in to change into her pj's , she came out wearing red pajama bottom's and a black tee. Argent then went in and came out wearing black shorts and a gray tank top. Kole went in last coming out in blue shorts and a green tank top. Bee said she'll change later as will Raven.

Meanwhile:

"I can't believe you B.B now these guys want to watch too, you couldn't have kept your mouth shut." Cy whispered as he popped some popcorn in the kitchen.

"Sorry dude but Kid Flash is a good interrogator." B.B told KF about what Cy is doing, so KF invited Jericho and Speedy. Now the three guys were in the living room watching the girls dance and talk on screen.

"I can't tell you anything can I?" Cy asked with a groan.

"Nope!" B.B replied cheerily then walked back to watch the screen. Cy groaned but went over to the guys dumped the popcorn on the table and began to watch Bee dance to 'Everytime We Touch'.

"What's going on here!" A voice demanded from the door. The guys tensed and turned to see a miffed Robin.

"Uh nothing." Speedy answered.

Robin raised an eyebrow then looked up at the screen to see Starfire dancing with Kole and Bee. His eyes widened then narrowed "You guys planted a camera in Star's room!" he shouted.

"Nope, Cyborg did." KF told him matter-of factly ignoring the death glare Cy was giving him.

"Cyborg did!" Robin asked his voice growing louder with every syllable.

Cyborg gulped "Uh funny story actually uh I planted that camera to uh monitor the girls."

"I'm sure." Robin replied back coldly.

"No not like that so we can uh look out for them in case they get hurt or a villain breaks in and captures them?" Cyborg answered unsurely. The guys shook their heads knowing that was the lamest excuse ever.

"You really expect me to believe that Cy?" Robin asked.

"Uh I was hoping." Cy replied back sheepishly.

Robin shook his head "You better shut that off Cy and apologize to the girls NOW." Robin ordered.

"Or you could watch with us." Speedy answered for Cy.

"Why would I do that?" Robin asked his voice as cold as ice.

"Well we know you like Star and well look." B.B explained and pointed to the screen to show Star dancing and laughing, shaking her hips.

"I don't like Star." Robin replied back indignantly trying to keep the blush off his cheeks. He couldn't seem to tear his gaze from the screen though, he managed though, but watched the screen from the corner of his eye. It was hard not to most of the girls were dancing and Starfire was just so beautiful, Robin thought so anyway.

Cy snorted "Yea right and I can't turn into animals." B.B shot back.

"Come on dude you know you want too." KF challenged.

"No way I'm not getting blamed for this when the girls find out." Robin shouted back.

"Who says they'll find out?" Speedy asked.

Robin hesitated but then shook his head "No way end of discussion." He shouted then turned to find the door blocked by Cy and Beast Boy.

"No way dude your not telling the girls." Cy replied then dragged him to the coach.

"Now just sit back and enjoy the show." KF finished relaxing on the coach. Robin just sat there and scowled _"This is going to end badly I can tell."_

**Uh oh now Robin's forced to watch, wow never thought that would happen, you'd think he might have joined in on this. Well now the party has started for both the girls and the boys. I'll also need some dares for the girls (gives you a hint for the next chapter). Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys what's up? Thanks for all the reviews I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, now without further ado here's chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans if I did Beast Boy and Raven would be a couple.**

* * *

The girls kicked off the party dancing to some songs (except for Raven and Jinx who just talked about books). The girls then relaxed and drank some soda, they then formed a circle.

"So what should we do?" Kole asked.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Argent exclaimed, everyone agreed and Raven just shrugged.

"Ok I'll go first. Um Jinx truth or dare?" Argent asked

"I pick dare!" she replied proudly.

Argent nodded then smirked "I dare you to drink a cup of mustard!"

Jinx's smug smile fell and turned to one of disgust. "Eww no way!"

Raven smirked and said "You have to you picked truth."

Jinx groaned and went to the snack table, there was some mustard there (for Starfire), she squeezed the yellow stuff in a cup. She looked at the others and they were smirking (Starfire was just smiling not getting what was so bad about the dare). She closed her eyes and downed it in a second, she started to cough and gag after she was done. The girls were all laughing, but they weren't the only ones.

The guys were laughing too, they didn't think she would do it.

"Oh man Jinx's face was priceless!" Beast Boy said between laughs.

"Dude I know, look she's still gagging." Cyborg added.

The guys finally calmed down and looked at the screen to see who was the next victim.

In Star's room Jinx sat back down glaring at Argent who was just beaming at her innocently.

Jinx looked around the room and her eyes landed on Raven, she smiled sweetly and said "Raven truth or dare?"

"Dare." Raven responded rolling her eyes.

Jinx smirked "I dare you to wear one of Star's pink dresses until I say so."

Raven's mouth dropped open and everyone was laughing (boys too)

"There's no way I am wearing pink." she growled.

"You have to Rae or are you a chicken?" Bee challenged.

"I'd rather take truth then that." Raven retorted.

"Fine who do you like?" Jinx countered.

Raven paled "Give me the dress." she sighed.

The girls all smiled as Starfire happily gave her the dress, she took off her hood and out it over her leotard with disgust.

In the living room the whole room was filled with laughter, even Robin was laughing at the sight of Raven in a pink dress.

"Dude take a picture, save the footage, anything just save this." Beast Boy exclaimed between laughs.

"Already done." Cyborg wheezed.

In the room Raven was scowling at Jinx she then saw that Starfire was happily content next to Bee and Kole. She then smirked and said "Argent, truth or dare?"

"Dare mate I'm not afraid of you." Argent proclaimed proudly.

Fine, I dare you to dance like crazy to a Hannah Montana song." Raven told her.

Argent looked horrified "No way am I doing that!" she shouted.

"You have to Argent you picked dare." Kole teased.

Argent groaned and turned on Rock Star, the girls cringed but laughed as they saw Argent dance around, her arms flailing everywhere.

The boys were laughing their heads off at this, they could barley breathe by the time she was done.

Argent glared at Raven who just said "Well that wasn't so bad was it?"

"That was humiliating." Argent hissed.

"At least you don't have to wear a pink dress." Raven shot back then glared at Jinx who just laughed and said "Fine you can take it off." In a flash the dress was off and thrown into Star's closet, the girl giggled and Argent said "Ok Starfire, truth or dare?"

"I pick the truth." everyone wasn't surprised that she picked truth and were waiting for Argent's question to come they all knew what it was though.

"Do you like someone in the tower." she asked confidently. Starfire panicked then something unexpected happened that she thanked X'hal grandly for (even if it was a stupid excuse). The radio was still playing in the background and it was now playing a Hannah Montana song "Life's What you Make it"

The girls all cringed at that song and Star went to quickly change it, she then had another idea that could distract them.

"Uh friends may I change it to my favorite Earth song please?" she asked her eyes shimmering.

Bee shrugged "Sure go ahead."

_"Maybe I need some rehab or_

_Maybe just need some sleep_

_I got a sick obsession_

_I'm seeing it in my dreams."_

Raven cringed she didn't feel like hearing the same bubbly music Starfire listened too but as the song started to play a faint smile was on her face, everyone perked up at this song.

Star smirked glad that her plan worked, then started to sing with the song.

Star started dancing a bit to the song, her hips swaying lightly. She started to make her way over to the girl, dancing while she went

_"I'm looking down every alley_

_I'm making those desperate calls_

_I'm staying up all night hoping_

_Hittin my head against the wall."_

She was by the group now her hips swaying dancing a bit, in the living room Robin's eyes were practically glued to the screen. He knew it was wrong to look but he couldn't help it, it was like Starfire was luring him in.

_"what you've got boy is hard to find_

_I think about it all the time_

_I'm all strung out my heart is fried_

_I just can't get you off my mind."_

As she sung she clutched her heart when she sung "my heart is fried" and held her head like she was going crazy when she sang "I just can't get you off my mind" . She giggled and started to dance wildly as she sung the next part (kind of like Blackfire in the episode Sisters) Kole soon joined in unable to hold in the urge any longer.

_"Because your love, your love,_

_Your love is my drug, your love_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_I said your love, your love, your love_

_Is my drug, your love, your love,_

_Your love_

Star started to sway her hips a little becoming tamer as she sung the next part, (Much to Robin's dismay)

_"Won't listen to any advice_

_Mama's telling me I should think twice_

_But left to my own devices_

_I'm addicted it's a crisis_

_My friend's think I've gone crazy_

_My judgment's getting kinda hazy_

_My steeze is gonna be affected_

_If I keep it up like a love sick crack head."_

Star waggled her finger as she sung "Won't listen to any advice.

She then put her hands close to her head and rotated them signaling the crazy as she sung "My friend's think I've gone crazy, then she tapped her head when she sung "If I keep it up like a love sick crack head.

"_What you got boy is hard to find_

_I think about it all the time_

_I'm all strung out my heart is fried_

_I just can't get you off my mind"_

She copied the same movements she did before when she sung the same parts, then started to dance wildly, Argent and Kole joining her.

_"Because your love, your love,_

_Your love is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_I said your love, your love,_

_Your love is my drug, your_

_Love, your love, your love_

Starfire started walking to her bed slowly as she sung the next two lines

_"I don't care what people say_

_The rush is worth the price I pay."_

She started floating up in the air and twirled a bit as she sung the next line

_I get so high when your with me."_

Star then fell on the bed as she sung the next line

_"But crash and crave you when you leave."_

She then got up and started dancing around the room trying to get Bee, Jinx, and Raven to dance.

_"Hey so I gotta question_

_Do you want to have a slumber party in my basement_

_Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum_

_Is my love your drug?"_

She went over to Bee as she sung "Hey so I gotta question." she stuck out her hand and Bee took it, Star then twirled her around and then Star went to Jinx. She stuck out a hand like she did with Bee, Jinx hesitated but then took it, they bumped hips and then Star went to Raven. She also stuck out her hand, but Raven looked at her like she was crazy. Star raised an eyebrow, she wasn't going to take no for an answer, Raven sighed but gave her a faint smile and took her hand.

"_Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?Is my love, your drug?"_

By this time all the girls were dancing, rocking their hips, shaking to the beat, arms moving everywhere (Raven was gently rocking to the music her hips swaying a bit).

Star was in the center of the room singing and dancing while the other girl were dancing around her.

_"Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug, Your love, your love ,your love_

_I said your love, your love, your love, is my drugYour love your love your love (x2)_

The guys in the living room, were speechless, they couldn't take their eyes off the screen. The girl were all dancing in a pretty… sexy way (according to the guys), Cyborg was practically drooling while watching Bee dance. Kid Flash was watching in amusement at Jinx how she was dancing, Speedy had a smirk on his face as he watched them all dance but his eyes would rest on Argent longer, B.B's eyes wee wide open he couldn't believe that Rae was dancing, and smiling! Jericho was watching in silence but his eyes were wide from watching Kole dance. Robin couldn't look away, watching Starfire dance like that was new to him, he felt the heat rise in his body, his cheeks were flushed (it didn't help that Star was near the camera so they have full view of her)

In the room all you heard was singing and laughing, the girls were having a lot of fun! Star then sat down on her bed as she sung/shout out "Hey!"

"_Heyyyyy_" Star giggled.

"_Sooooo_" she giggled again.

_"Your love, your love, your love_

_Your love_" She then whispered "_Is my drug_"

The girls all laughed they were out of breath from all that dancing, Star's eyes were twinkling with laughter.

"Dude please tell me you recorded that." Speedy asked.

"Yea you bet." Cy replied with a smirk.

"Dude you gotta give me a copy." KF said, as BB, Speedy, and Jericho nodded.

"You bet."

"Ok guys we had our fun let's go now ok." Robin asked, feeling guilty about watching this… and enjoying it too.

"No way man, the party's just begun." BB replied.

Robin sighed but stayed put on the couch, the boys then quieted down to hear what would happen next.

In Stars room the girls all sat back down in the circle then Argent slyly smiled at Star and said "Oh Starfire you never answered your truth question, who do you like?"

Star tensed she hoped they would forget about that, she thought for a moment and then realized something, she didn't like anyone, she was in LOVE with someone, their's a big difference.

Star smiled at her and replied "I do not like anyone Argent."

There was a shocked silence in the room, but not only in Star's room in the living room too. Everyone knew Star was a terrible liar, and the way she answered this question,,, everyone knew she was telling the truth. All the guys were shocked to hear this, KF, Speedy, and B.B's jaws almost hit the floor, they were she was going to say Robin. Jericho's eyes widened and looked to his left at Robin, Cy was stunned and looked to see how Robin was taking it. All he saw was a sad guy, Robin had his head in his hands not even looking up.

"_Of course she doesn't like me, she's a freakin alien princess, and your just a workaholic who barley gives her the time of day, most of the time. What was I thinking a girl like Starfire would never fall for a guy like me." _Robin thought sadly.

Raven smirked and shook her head "Your asking the wrong question Argent." she informed the shocked girls.

"What do you mean?" Kole asked.

Star fire tensed was it possible Raven found out about the loophole as well.

"It's true she doesn't like anyone, because she's in LOVE with someone." Raven told them matter-of-factly. Star looked down at the floor blushing like crazy, the girls looked at her and smirked.

"Oh this just got interesting." Jinx commented.

"So who do you love?" Bee asked, as if no one knew.

"Uh w-who said I-I was in the l-love?" Star stammered, everyone rolled their eyes.

In the living room the guys got over there shock and were trying to cheer Robin up until they heard Raven announcement.

"Dude she loves you!" B.B exclaimed.

"Yea right." was the muffled response he got, Robin's head was still in his hands.

"Dude come on who else could she possibly fall in love with?" KF asked him.

"I don't know guys just leave me alone." Robin replied, he was trying to listen in on the girls, he had a spark of hope left.

In Star's room the girls were all ganging up on her.

"Come on Star, we won't tell anyone." Bee coaxed.

"Yea we won't, besides you might feel better if you just admit it mate." Argent added.

"Maybe I do not know." Star whispered.

"oh come on Star just tell us, your just wasting time." Raven told her.

"I guess ok I'm in love with…" the rest was too quiet for them to hear.

"Oh come on Star don't you just want to shout it, it'll make you feel better." Jinx coaxed giving her a small hug.

"I love Robin." Star said louder.

All the girls (excluding Raven of course) squealed, they all began to talk at once.

"I knew it!" Be exclaimed.

"Who didn't?" Kole asked.

"Oh you two would make the perfect couple!" Jinx coaxed.

"Definitely, a great one!" Argent added.

"I do not know I could never tell him." Star whispered embarrassed at all this attention.

Meanwhile in the living room, the guys were all patting Robin on the back congratulating him.

"Way to go dude!" BB shouted.

"Didn't I tell you she liked you." Cy boasted.

"Dude everyone knew she liked him and he liked her it was painfully obvious." Speedy sighed, Jericho and KF nodded.

"She loves me." Robin whispered still trying to take in this information.

"He's in shock poor guy, you know we should probably…" but Beast Boy was cut off when Robin yelled "YES!" the rest was muffled as Cy clamped his huge robot hand on Robin's mouth.

"Shut up dude do you want the girls to hear you." Cy hissed.

In Star's room, the talking never stopped about Robin and Starfire, Raven just rolled her eyes she didn't find what the big deal was.

Star then got an idea and said "Ok Argent since I told you who I have the feelings for you tell us." everyone smirked.

Argent stammered "I uh d-don't know w-what y-our talking a-about."

"Come one if you tell I will." Bee coaxed until she realized what she said "No wait I take that b…."

Argent just smiled and announced "If Bee will tell then I will I like Speedy."

Star squealed "Oh that is wonderful I am sure Speedy has the feelings for you as well." Star exclaimed giving Argent a hug.

In the living room Speedy just sat back and smiled and whispered "I knew it." Cyborg shushed him he wanted to know who Bee liked.

In Star's room, Bee was nervous everyone said she promised so she had to say it.

"Fine just stop bugging me. I like Cyborg." she whispered.

The girls all smiled at her and said how awesome he was and that they could be an awesome couple.

In the living room, Cy was practically bouncing off the walls. "BOO-YAH!" he shouted.

"Shut up dude." BB hissed hoping Raven would spill some secrets.

Kole announced that she liked Jericho and he blushed in the living room, while Robin patted him on the back and said "I told you so."

In Star's room everyone was ganging up on Raven.

"Come on Rae, we know you like someone just say it." Jinx taunted

Raven shook her head "I don't like anyone." she declared.

Starfire rolled her eyes "But you told me you liked someone but you refused to tell me who."

Raven glared at her "Thanks a lot Star." she replied sarcastically.

"Come on don't be such a grouch this guy might like you back." Argent coaxed.

"If I tell you will you all drop the subject." Raven asked with a sigh. Everyone nodded eagerly.

"I like Beast Boy ok, you happy now." Suddenly they heard a shout from the living room it was muffled but they heard someone shout "YES!"

In the living room, CY clonked Beast Boy on the head, while Jericho covered his mouth. Speedy, KF, and Robin watched the screen worrying (and hoping) that the girls didn't hear anything.

"What was that?" Kole asked.

"I don't know, one second." Raven muttered. She got into her meditating pose and started to chant "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." her spirit slowly detached from her body and roamed the hallway. The guys didn't know what she was doing they all thought she was meditating to keep her emotions in check.

Raven's spirit went inside the living room, she gasped as she saw the boys, most were yelling at Beast Boy for almost blowing their cover, Robin just shook his head muttering something like "I knew this was a bad idea.". She went from shocked to angry, they were spying on them oh they were so going to pay. She quickly chanted a spell and left, the spell she casted was so the guys couldn't leave the room.

When she got back into her body her eyes snapped open, they almost turned red with anger. She looked up to the disco ball hanging there shinning in the moonlight, her eyes roamed the surface until she found a pale red light blinking inside it. Starfire looked at her questioningly and followed her gaze to the small light. At first she was confused and then everything clicked, her eys turned green in anger and she shot a star bolt at it.

The girl were surprised but the sudden action, Raven turned to her and asked "You saw?"

Star nodded and said "I think now is the time for how you say, revenge." Star declared. Raven smirked "You read my mind." the girl looked at them questioningly then Jinx spoke up. "What's going on? Get revenge on who."

Raven explained to them what she saw as she explained, Jinx's eyes glowed pink in anger, Argent's eyes glowed red and her hands glowing red with energy, Bee was mad her stingers were all charged up, Kole's eyes narrowed and her fists turned into crystal.

"Girls I think it's time we pay the boy a visit." Star declared, everyone nodded and they were soon swallowed up by Raven's dark energy, she was transporting them to the living room.

Meanwhile in the living room, KF and Robin were looking at the TV in confusion. Suddenly everything clicked and Robin knew what was going to happen and he tensed "Uh guys."

"What?" Cyborg asked.

Robin pointed at the screen and said "I think the girls found out."

Cy, Jericho, Speedy, and BB looked at the screen and paled, this was bad very, very bad.

"Well we better get going." KF exclaimed and raced towards the door when he got there the door electrocuted him. The guys' eyes widened and Cy helped KF up, "Raven." they all whispered.

"Didn't I tell you this was a bad idea!" Robin shouted at Cyborg.

"Say what? You were fine with watching it after you saw Starfire dancing" Cy shot back.

"You were the one who came up with this idea." Robin retorted.

"You didn't complain!" Speedy shot back.

"Oh your won to talk you watched all the girls' ass the entire time." Robin shouted.

"Guys we shouldn't waste time arguing." BB said.

"We need to get out of here and fast." KF agreed.

"Your not going anywhere!" a voice hissed.

The guys turned to see A black bubble disappear revealing six super powered girls who looked pretty pissed off.

(For left to right) Kole had crystallized fists and a cold glare, Argent's eyes and hands were glowing red with energy, Jinx's eyes were pink she was ready to unleash a whole lot of bad luck, Raven's eyes were glowing white her hands had dark energy surrounding it, Bee had her stingers all charged up a cold glare fixated on the boys. In the center was an enraged Starfire, she was floating her eyes glowing like green fire, anger clear in her eyes, huge star bolts in her hands, the guys could tell they were gonna be in a world of pian soon.

"Titans GO!" Star growled and the girl all charged ahead.

* * *

**Uh-oh the guys are in so much trouble. They should've listened to Robin I'd sure hate to be them right about now. So anyway I'm not sure if the next chapter will be the last. Anyway I have the next chapter laid out pretty well but if you have some ideas on torture for the boys come and tell me. Anyway please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys what's going on? Well here's the next chapter of A titan sleepover, let's see what the girls do to the boys.**

**Beast Boy: Why must you torture us?**

**Me: Cause its fun now shut up and let the readers read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans if I did Terra would still be a Titan just not with Beast Boy.**

* * *

Starfire was the first to charge ahead of the girls she flew straight to Robin and hit him square in the chest. He flew back but Star wasn't done, oh she was far from it. Robin got up and ran from the enraged Starfire. Star threw star bolts at him he dodged almost everyone, if they hit he wouldn't stop even though the bolts sting like crazy.

Raven charged at Beast Boy and he ran from her, Raven grabbed some boxes and threw them at him. Since she was distracted the spell she cast faded, Robin took the chance and ran out the door Starfire hot on his trail. Raven the chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." she grabbed Beast Boy with a dark claw hand of energy then kicked him across the face. He flew across the room where Raven grabbed him and threw him again, she's not showing mercy. Beast Boy couldn't take it the last thing he saw was Raven's angry face before he blacked out.

Speedy also took that chance and ran out the door, Argent closing in throwing plasma beams as she went. He ran through the halls getting hit with beams here and there. He didn't know the tower well so he eventually came to a dead end. He turned to face his doom, Argent was right behind him, she was floating eyes and hands red with energy. "Hyahhhhh!" she shouted as a huge blast of energy escaped her hands and hit Speedy knocking him out.

Cyborg was running from Bee's stingers but that didn't mean he didn't get stung a couple times, when Bee was close enough she was able to land a kick or punch. No matter what Cyborg said to her she refused to listen and just kicked his butt. "Please Bee I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking!"

"Obviously you weren't." she cried back then kicked him in the chest and punched him. With a final blast of her stingers he was out for the count.

Kole was punching and kicking Jericho left and right, sometimes he would dodge other times he wasn't as lucky. Kole jumped and she turned into her crystallized form, Jericho jumped out of the way before she made impact. She scowled at him and managed to land a hard crystallized punch in his chest, the wind was knocked out of him and he stumbled back. Kole kicked him in the gut causing him to fall to his knees, a final slap across his face and he blacked out.

KF ran as fast as he could but it wasn't enough, Jinx always sent a pink wave in front of him causing debris to fall and block his path. He also didn't know the tower and ended up in a dead end. Jinx's eyes were glowing pink her teeth clenched, and fists ready. She jumped up and kicked him in the face, he hit the wall and got up slowly. Jinx sent a pink wave to his feet causing them to sink into the floor. She lifted his chin and whispered "Nighty-night." before punching him in the face.

Robin was losing energy fast, he couldn't keep running she would catch him anyway, maybe a trick would work. He then flipped onto the wall and double flipped backward ending up behind Starfire she growled at him and sent a storm of star bolts at him. They hit him and he flew backwards, he hissed in pain as he hit the ground. He clutched his chest as he got up, it felt like it was on fire, he looked up to see Starfire floating before him, eyes glowing green. Though he saw something that broke his heart….tears were falling from her face. She took this moment to her advantage and kicked him in the gut, he fell to his knees, almost like he was kneeling before Starfire. "Starfire please" he tried to wheeze out begging for mercy, she slapped him. His cheek stung, his eyes widened he looked up at her, he saw that she dropped her star bolts but he also saw nothing inside her eyes and that's what scared him the most. "Star…" he whispered holding his cheek in shock.

She growled and punched him in the face, he grunted as he hit the wall. Tears were falling freely and she didn't care, she kicked him again in the gut and just before he blacked out he heard her whisper something that made him want to die "I thought I could trust you."

Robin woke up he blinked his eyes a couple times so it can adjust to the bright lights. _"Where am I, last thing I remember is…. Starfire where is she!" _he thought. He tried to move his arms but found that he couldn't he looked down to see him strapped down to a chair. He looked around and saw he was in the living room, his chest hurt, from the star bolts….and from his heart. He took a closer look and saw the other guys strapped to a chair as well.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked/whispered as he woke up.

"You don't remember how Raven practically killed you, the girls attacked us." Cyborg told him with a sigh.

"Didn't I tell you this was a bad idea!" Robin hissed.

Cy was about to argue but then he sighed "Your right I should've listened."

Robin was shocked but nodded "It's too late now." Speedy sighed.

"So true." Raven hissed. They boys looked saw the girls in front of them, cold glares coming from each one. He looked at Star but her glare was so intense he had to look away.

"Before we decide your punishment we wish to know one thing, you owe us that much." Star told them her voice as cold as ice, the boys cringed they've never seen Star so mad.

"Fair enough." Beast Boy responded.

"Why?" she asked simply.

The guys turned their looks to Cyborg, who smiled sheepishly "we wanted to see what girls do at these parties, now about your secrets, and uh yea." Cy finished lamely.

Star's eyes narrowed a hint of a green glow in them, the girls shook their head disapprovingly.

"Well then shall we ladies." Jinx asked gesturing to the guys.

"You bet mate." Argent growled, Kole nodded.

"Wait what's going on?" Speedy asked.

"Simple each girl takes a guy to decide your punishment." Bee explained her voice hard. The guy's eyes widened, they were in for it now.

"Argent shall take Speedy, Kole shall take Jericho, Jinx takes Kid Flash, Bee takes Cyborg, Raven takes Beast Boy."

"And Star takes Robin." Raven finished for her. The guys gulped, as they waited for their tormenters.

"Star I'll take BB to my room, I think I have the perfect punishment." Raven smirked at the scared look on B.B's face. Star nodded then Bee spoke up "I'll go to the garage I have an idea." Star smirked knowing what she was going to do and nodded.

"Well I'll stay here then." Argent announced and Starfire nodded, Kole shrugged "I don't know think I'll go back to your room, do you mind?" Kole asked Star shook her head no then turned to Jinx.

"Think I'll take him to the training room, hey Rae mind casting a spell so he won't escape like you did with the chains?" Jinx asked. Robin was confused then looked over to Kid Flash and saw black energy surrounding his chains, he could easily vibrate his molecules (or something like that all I know is, is that he can pass through walls if 'm correct if not oh well) through anything but now he couldn't. Raven nodded and Jinx smirked "great thanks."

"I shall take Robin to the roof then." Star told the girls who nodded in agreement. They were all taken away not sure what would happen to them.

In Raven's room it was dark only a faint glow of a lamp was on, Raven was looking through her spell books, she had two ideas but wasn't sure which one she should do or if she should do both. BB sat there scared to death, he didn't dare transform, Raven would beat the crap out of him, if he did.

Raven finally closed her books and glared at Beast Boy, _"To think I actually like this idiot." _Raven thought, a pillow on her bed was engulfed in black energy and it exploded. Raven needed to calm down or she'll blow up the tower, she took a deep breath and let it out. She opened her eyes to see a terrified Beast Boy practically shaking in his chair. Raven smirked "_This is gonna be fun."_

KF was squirming in his chair, he didn't want to know what Jinx had In store for him, he was worried. Jinx rolled her eyes and sent a pink wave above his head, debris fell on him, he coughed. Jinx just smirked she was thinking about just beating the crap out of him, but no he needed a real punishment, something that says "do this again and you'll wish your dead.". Suddenly a perfect idea popped in her head and she grinned deviously _"This is gonna be good."_

Argent was pacing the room thinking of what to do with Speedy, Speedy just sat there trying to smooth talk his way out of it.

"Come on Argent let's just forget about this whole thing and go out for pizza, what do ya say? Argent rolled her eyes and sent a plasma bolt hi way, he hissed in pain and she just giggled. He glared at her but the red glow that suddenly appeared in her eyes made him shrink back in his seat. _"We should have listened to Robin."_ Speedy thought with a sigh. Then a brilliant idea hit Argent and she looked at the coffee table, sure enough what she was looking for was right there, she rolled her eyes and picked it up. _"Let the torture begin."_ she thought.

Bee had managed to drag Cyborg to the garage, when she finally got their she stopped to catch her breath, he weighed a lot considering most of his parts were metal. Cy Didn't say anything he was afraid of what Bee might do to him. She then stood in front of him a hard glare in her eyes, but her lips were quirking up in a smirk. _"This should teach him."_ she thought as she took out her stingers and headed near a certain something, that made Cy cry out "Oh come on Bee do what you want with me but please don't…".She just shook her head and stung him to shut him up and she got to work .

Kole took Jericho back to Star's room, thinking of a plan the whole way. Jericho was worried he didn't know what to do, each guy refused to hurt the girls so none even attempted to use their weapons or powers. They knew if they did they would probably be dead by know. Kole looked around the room and smirked when something caught her eye "_oh this is gonna be a lot of fun." _she thought.

Up on the roof all was silent, and that's what was killing Robin, she couldn't even meet his eyes, or well mask. Her back was turned and she was gazing at the stars, she couldn't torture him, she couldn't, she…loved him too much. That didn't mean she forgave him though, she wanted to punish him he deserved it the question is how can she do it? She finally broke the silence "I might have expected this from the others, but you Robin…" she trailed off.

"Starfire please I know it was wrong…"

"If you knew, why did you do it?" she snapped back harshly turning around her eyes almost glowing with rage. He winced he hated to see her hurt and in so much pain, it killed him, she didn't know it but that was torture enough for him.

"I don't know Star I was stupid."

"You have no objections." she replied back coldly.

"Please Star I'm sorry." he pleaded.

She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes "I wish I could believe that Robin." she whispered. His eyes widened _"No please I can't lose her, I won't, I need her, I cant live without her." _he struggled against the bindings, Star didn't notice she turned her back on him again. _"I need to get out of this, I need to reassure her but how?" _he got an idea and reached into his belt and pulled out a bird-a rang _"They forgot to empty my utility belt." _he thought. He started to cut his way out behind his back, that way if Star turnd around she wouldn't suspect a thing.

"I thought I could trust you." she whispered a tear slipping down her cheek, she wiped it away.

"Please Star I never meant to hurt you."

"Lies!" she shouted at him turning to face him again fury building in her eyes, she advanced on him "If you never meant to hurt me you wouldn't have done this!" she yelled.

Tears started to slip down her cheeks she wiped them away furiously "I thought you were my… best friend." she whispered

"I am, Star." he whispered back.

"A true friend would not spy on one another, to learn secrets." she shot back.

"Star please I am so sorry, I would do anything for you… I-I love you Starfire." he whispered that last part. Her eyes widened in shock but then narrowed, then she did something that truly shocked him, she slapped him. His eyes widened, he was in shock, he almost dropped the bird-a-rang but managed. He looked at her to shock clear in his masked eyes, he looked at her to see nothing but rage and sadness.

"How dare you." she hissed.

"Star." he croaked.

"You dare betray my trust by pulling this stunt, now you try and play with my feelings so you can get out of this." she shouted at him tears falling freely.

Things suddenly clicked she thought, uh oh "No Star! Please it's true I do love!" he tried to reassure her. She just slapped him again.

"I can not bear to hear you lies any more Robin, please stop." she pleaded.

"It's not a lie I do love you from the bottom of my heart." he shouted back at her, he was desperate he cut faster trying to break free of his bindings.

"Stop." she whispered.

He cut free and ran to her and pulled her into him , she cried into his chest, and tried to pull away but he held her tightly. He then lifted her chin and kissed her, she struggled at first but he tightened his hold, she eventually melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away reluctantly and looked at her, his masked eyes pleading. She looked at him shocked, then her eyes glowed green "Haaaaaaa!" she shouted as her eye beams blasted him in the chest.

She was enraged, ready to attack him "_How dare he, he knows I love him, he thinks by manipulating me he can get out of this. That is it I refuse to be his play thing any longer."_

Robin got up slowly, his chest still hurt from her previous attack that eye beam blast didn't help. He looked up to see Starfire floating there her eyes glowing star bolts in her hands, she was scowling at him.

He couldn't believe this, he remembered how he thought that she would reject him if he ever told her he loved her. He remembered thinking that there friendship would be ruined, he never thought she would love him back. Now though this hurt much more then rejection, she didn't believe his love was true. He wanted to die right then and there, here was the woman he loved and she loved him back but didn't believe him. What was he gonna do now?

* * *

**There now you got a glimpse of the whole Robin and Starfire hurt going on here. In the next chapter I'll tell you what the other girls are doing to the guys. Send in the reviews please, the more reviews I get the faster I update! See ya next time Bye!**


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys it's me I know I haven't updated in a while with school and crap but I have a rough draft done for the next chapter, but I want to know something. Do you guys want one Rob/Star chapter then another chapter of the other things the girls? Or do you want me to just make one chapter of the whole thing? Please respond I need to know, the faster you respond the faster I update ok? Just wondering one person asked for a Rob/Star chapter so I was wondering what you guys thought? Until next time see ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys did you miss me? 'dodges rocks being thrown' Yea ok I know it's been a while since I have updated, but don't blame me my parents cut my computer time! It took me forever to finish this with the time limit they gave me! Anyway I decided to just put all the characters into this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans if I did there would be a sixth titan.**

* * *

Raven was smirking as she went to work, her back was towards Beast Boy who was scared out of his mind. She then turned and had a certain something in her hands which made Beast boy's eyes widened "Oh come on Raven don't do it!" he shouted.

"I can and I will do it, this won't just hurt you it'll hurt Cyborg, a two for one deal." Raven explained, with a smirk.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she chanted then the game station in her hands began to disassemble itself.

"No oh come on Raven! That's cruel and unusual punishment!" BB cried.

"You deserved it after what you guys did, does privacy mean nothing to you!" she shouted back. Her lamp was engulfed in black energy and it exploded, Raven took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"I can't believe- no wait yes I can! But seriously you guys were idiots what made you think we weren't going to find out." Raven hissed.

"Uhhh ask Cyborg," Beast Boy squeaked.

Raven scowled at him and then grabbed one of Cy's and B.B's favorite game: Autoracer.

"Awww come one on Rae you already destroyed the game station is that really fair?" he asked giving her his best puppy dog look without transforming.

"Don't try!" she told him and then crushed the game in her hands.

"I'm sorry Raven, really I am, I don't know why I would do this please." BB tried to reason with her, not for the sake of his games, but because he didn't want her to think any different of him. He has had a massive crush on her since way back, even when Terra was around!

He didn't want to lose her especially since he knows she liked him, he just hoped she still does.

Raven frowned "you really expect me to just let you go?" she asked him incredulously.

"No, but I want to let you know I am genuinely sorry for what I have done, and I just hope you can forgive me." he asked sincerely. Raven was shocked he sounded so sincere, it was so unlike him, a small smile came on her face in spite of everything.

"I must be crazy to just let you go." she murmured as she undid the ropes.

"maybe, but all I know is that I'm crazy about you." Beast Boy told her after he was freed.

Raven was shocked again "You actually like me?" she asked bewildered.

"Of course what's not to like?" Beast Boy asked raising a eyebrow.

"Well I am half demon, and you've seen my father, and I have been kind of mean to you since well…day one." Raven explained.

"And you are also pretty, smart, funny, should I go on?" Beast Boy asked with a smile, Raven blushed slightly.

"No you've said enough." she whispered and leaned towards him, Beast Boy knew what was happening and he leaned in too. There lips met in a sweet kiss, Raven threw her arms around his shoulders and Beast Boy snaked his arms around her waist.

* * *

In the garage:

Cyborg hung his head low hearing Bee's stingers clashing against metal, he looked up to see his 'baby' scratched up, windows broken, and missing two tires!

"_I guess I deserve this, but come one my baby!" _he thought sadly.

Bee smiled and was satisfied she never really liked the car to begin with, always grabbing Cyborg's attention.

She turned to Cy and put her stingers down, she walked over to him hands on her hips a frown on her lips.

Cyborg looked up at her and gave her a weak smile "I deserved that." he told her calmly, her eyes widened in shock, she expected to be yelled at.

"I just don't know why you would do that. We thought you were smarter then that, what do we have to watch our backs now if we decide to hang out again? Do we have to ask Raven to spy on you so we can make sure your not spying on us?" Bee questioned.

Cyborg sighed and hung his head low "I'm sorry Bee I wasn't thinking." he replied.

"No kidding." she murmured.

"I'm sorry Bee I really am, I hope you can forgive me for this." he pleaded.

"Maybe I don't know. She whispered back dropping her arms as she turned away slightly.

"Maybe dinner next weekend can help?" he asked slyly.

She turned to him about to give him a piece of her mind but when she turned she saw a hopeful smile, and his human eye was pleading. She couldn't help but smile and walked around him untying the rope "Sure Sparky." she whispered in his ear.

* * *

In the living room:

Argent was on the floor laughing, while Speedy groaned, "Priceless!" she cried and took out a camera.

Speedy's eyes widened "Oh come on Argent please isn't this torture enough?" he asked referring to his hair.

Argent found Speedy's comb on the coffee table before and decided to style his hair. Half his hair was sticking up and the other half had some barrettes in it. It was pretty hysterical especially when Argent saw Speedy's reaction which is how she ended up on the floor laughing.

Speedy was always obsessing over his hair, so Argent thought _"What better way to torture him?"_

She smirked and took a couple pics, "I'm sure the Titans would love this." she mocked walking over to the computer.

"Wait what are you doing?" Speedy asked worried.

"Oh nothing, just sit tight mate, I'm just sending these pics to all the Titans." she told him matter-of-factly.

Speedy groaned "Why did I listen to Kid Flash again?" he questioned out loud.

Argent rolled her eyes "Because you like to see any girl move around wearing small or tight clothes." she spat out.

Speedy blushed slightly remembering why now "Not true." he replied.

Argent rolled her eyes "Sure." she called back sarcastically as she uploaded the picture.

"I came to see you." he murmured. Argent heard what he said and blushed "really?" she questioned as she turned around.

Speedy nodded and cracked a weak smile "I-I really like you Argent, a lot" he added blushing a little.

Argent smiled :I-I like you too, Speedy." she admitted.

He smiled, Argent went over to him and untied him, "I still sent the photos though." she whispered.

Speedy groaned "Oh man."

* * *

In Starfire's room:

Kole laughed and toppled over onto Starfire's bed, she was laughing at Jericho's horrified expression.

She decided to give Jericho a makeover and well, to put it shortly never ever leave Kole alone with make-up.

Jericho's eye twitched, he looked horrendous, but he had to pay the price so he sat there and took it, then Kole pulled out her camera.

Jericho's eyes widened, and he shook his head, Kole rolled her eyes "Don't give me that crap Jericho you deserve it and you know it!" she shot back.

Jericho gave her a look, and Kole blushed "Stop looking at me like that, you guys deserve this."

Jericho hung his head down then looked up at Kole his lime green eyes connecting with her light blue ones. She understood what he was telling her, he was saying he was sorry, he liked her a lot, he didn't mean for it to go this far.

"I don't know Jericho, it just surprised me to see you do this, you don't seem like the spying type." she answered.

He chuckled and looked up at her again, she smiled "Ok as long as you don't do it again." He smiled and nodded as she untied him.

* * *

In the training room:

Jinx smirked at her handiwork, she knew about KF claustrophobia so well he found him self in a closed cube.

She turned on a simulation and trapped him in a metal cube, "Come on Jinx, this is unfair." a muffled voice called out.

"It's perfectly fair." Jinx shot back.

"Come on I told you my phobia in confidence." KF called out punching the cube trying to get out.

"Don't try it KF you can't get out unless I say so." Jinx mocked.

"Please Jinx I'm sorry!" KF pleaded.

Jinx snorted "Please." she then sent a pink wave under the metal cube causing it to shake.

"Aaah!" KF shouted as he was shaken up.

Jinx giggled "I'm sure your enjoying this!" KF shouted.

"Hell yea!" Jinx shot back and sent another pink wave under the cub causing it to shake again.

"Please Jinx I'm sorry, I swear I won't ever spy on you again!" He shouted.

Jinx raised an eyebrow "I don't know, how do I now you won't do this again." she questioned. With a press of a button, on the cube, a small window and she saw Kid Flash's face.

"I guess you don't but really Jinx, I don't want to hurt you." KF pleaded. Jinx was shocked, that was probably the nicest thing he ever said to her.

She smiled and let him out "I swear if you do this again I will kill you." she muttered untying him from his chair. He shivered "Ok." he said giving her a warm smile, she blushed but smiled back.

* * *

Robin couldn't stand to see Starfire like this, so he got to his knees and bowed his head in shame, he prepared himself for her attack, it never came. He looked up to see that Starfire landed, star bolts still in hand, but had one eyebrow raised in surprise.

"What are you doing?" she asked sharply.

Robin sighed and answered "I deserve any punishment you give, it was wrong what I did please forgive me."

Starfire hesitated and Robin noticed _"Am I finally getting through to her?" _he wondered.

"I do not if I can." she replied.

"I would do anything Starfire please." he pleaded once more.

She shook her head to shake out any thought about forgiving him and launched a star bolt at him. He quickly dodged and Star growled in frustration _"H-he's trying to get out of his punishment that is all, but he sounds so sincere and I- NO stop! He has betrayed my trust he must be punished." _she thought as she threw more star bolts at him.

"Please Starfire, I would do anything for you, I know you don't believe me but please I do love you." he shouted as he ducked, flipped, and dodged her star bolts.

"Lies!" she screamed more to herself then to him though, he noticed this and hope sparked up in him.

"_Oh what can I do to truly convince her that she can… trust…me… that's it!" _he thought suddenly.

"Star please I'm sorry I truly am!" he shouted trying to distract her.

She didn't listen she was lost in thought while she was attacking "_Maybe he is telling the truth am I taking this matter all out of proportion. No this is not the first time he has hurt me, even though I do love him, there is only so much my heart can take."_

"_Maybe he is telling the truth." _a little voice inside her head told her quietly.

"_No he just wants to get out of this, that is why he lies." _she thought back.

"_Would he go to such lengths as to tell you he loves you?" _the voice questioned, Starfire was quiet at that _"Exactly, so why do you not stop?"_

"_Because I refuse to be played with any longer, all the times he has hurt me, slammed the door at my face, yell at me, ignore me, I-I am sick of it. I can not live like this any longer, he needs to know I will not be pushed around!" _she thought fiercely, the voice faded as she finished.

"Haaaaaaaa!" she shouted as she tried to blast him with another eye beam blast.

He ducked then propelled himself up, causing him to flip over Star, then he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, she was shocked but she still struggled against his grip. He tightened his hold, he wasn't going to let her go, not by a long shot.

"Starfire please give me a chance to redeem myself." he pleaded.

Starfire hesitated and tried to squirm away again, but he wouldn't let up so she sighed and reluctantly nodded her head.

"Fine hurry!" she growled at him, he winced a bit at the sharpness of her voice.

He took a deep breath and reached up one hand to his mask, _"I haven't taken my mask off for anyone, not since I last saw Bruce."_ he thought,

"No more secrets Starfire." Robin whispered.

With one quick motion he took off his mask revealing two bright sapphires. Starfire watched confused at first but anger never leaving her eyes, she then realized what he was doing and when she saw his eyes she gasped and all anger left her eyes.

Flashback:

It was sunset and as usual Starfire was sitting on the roof admiring the sunset. She thought it fascinating the different colors in the sky, she loved how the golden lights danced across the city as the sun set from behind. The sky would turn into a soft golden color with pink and purple streaks. The reflecting glow on the water as the sun set took her breath away.

Starfire sighed in content and continued to watch, she barley noticed the roof door closing and Robin sitting next to her.

"Hi Star." he greeted.

"Greeting Robin." she replied not taking her eyes off the setting before her.

They both sat in comfortable silence enjoying the sight and each others company.

"It's beautiful isn't it." she breathed breaking the silence, Robin glanced at her and answered "Yes it is beautiful." his eyes not leaving her.

She turned to face him and gave him a questioning look "Is there something wrong friend?" she asked.

"Huh, oh no not at all." he stammered realizing he almost been caught staring at her.

She smiled warmly at him and his heart skipped a beat, "So uh what's up Star?"

She gave him a confused look before understanding "Nothing really, I just journeyed to the mall of shopping with Raven after we meditated."

He nodded "You guys seem to be doing that almost every weekend." He remembered it started after they battled the puppet king, they switched bodies, _"Maybe they grew much closer then we realized."_ he thought.

"Yes it is wonderful to have the girl time with her." she replied with a smile.

He smiled they didn't realize the distance between them started to dwindle. Star was looking at his masked eyes and thought _"I have not ever seen Robin eyes before, I wonder why we hides them?" _she hadn't realized her hand somehow found it's way on his cheek, Robin blushed but didn't make a move to take her hand off his face, he closed his eyes and enjoyed her touch.

Then he felt her hand move upwards slightly he didn't know what she was doing, then she felt her hands on his mask, his eyes snapped open and he grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" he asked a bit harshly.

She snapped out of her dream world and realized what she was doing "Oh I am sorry Robin but I was most curious as to why you cover your eyes?" she asked sheepishly.

He raised an eyebrow "I just want to Star, it's complicated." he replied back.

"Oh but it seems a bit silly, yes?" she asked, he tensed a bit _"Silly? Is that what she thinks of me, man I'm an idiot." _He thought with a sigh.

"No not at all." he replied sternly.

She cringed, Star didn't mean to hurt his feelings she just wanted to know why he wore a mask.

"I'm going inside, don't stay out here too long." he told her while getting up and walking away, he slammed the door behind him leaving a sad Starfire on the roof.

She sighed _"I never say the right things, oh he must think I am foolish, 'sigh', he will never love me like I love him." _she thought sadly and got up, she took one last look at the sky and went inside, and into her room.

End Flashback:

"R-Robin." she stammered as she gazed into his deep blue eyes.

"I don't want there to be any more secrets Starfire, I will do anything for you, I will tell you anything, because I am madly in love with you Starfire, please I know what I did was wrong, but I don't know it's just when I saw you I just lost it. That always seems to happen every time I'm around you I can't think all I see is you and how beautiful you are. You don't know the affect you have on me, everyday I always wonder how you feel about me, I will always try to make you happy Star. Please I am so sorr…"

He was cut off by Starfire's lips, he was taken a back at first but then kissed her back with the rest of his strength. Starfire was happy, no elated she had to try and keep herself from floating away. Robin felt her smile into the kiss, and he nibbled on her bottom lip a bit causing her to squeak in surprise, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

She was surprised when she felt Robin nibbling on her lip, she let out a small 'eep'. she then felt something warm and moist in her mouth. Realization hit her and she moaned in pleasure as she felt Robin's tongue exploring her mouth . She then flicked his tongue with hers, causing him to groan slightly. Their tongues then danced together, their lunges were practically screeching for air, but neither would let up.

Finally they both broke apart, they were both panting, gasping for air, but a smile was on their faces nonetheless. Starfire's eyes sparkled with joy and delight, Robin was relieved she believed him.

A sly smile crept on her "I am not convinced quite yet, Robin."

He panicked but then saw the sly smile she was giving him and he relaxed knowing what she meant, he smirked and leaned back in recapturing her lips. The kiss was sweet but then grew passionate when they broke apart Starfire couldn't stop smiling.

Robin couldn't stop either they just stood there holding each other quite contently, then Robin broke the silence "I never meant to hurt you, your right I shouldn't have watched and I'm sorry."

Starfire's smile faltered a bit "It's alright Robin I now know the truth and that is all that matters." He beamed at her and leant down to kiss her again, as the sun came up starting a new day.

Meanwhile:

The girls and guys all gathered in the common room, "Everything ok?" Raven asked everyone, they all nodded a smile on everyone's face.

"I see you and Beast Boy are ok." Bee commented with a smirk, BB had one arm around Raven's waist, she blushed.

"I wouldn't be talking Bee, Cy tells me you have a date next weekend." BB shot back causing Bee to blush a little and Cy to chuckle.

"Well I guess everyone is happy." Kole jumped in.

"Yea, wait a sec where's Starfire?" Jinx asked, KF was next to her and looked around "Yea Robin's not here either."

Raven and Bee winced "Uh-oh." they both murmured.

The boys then realized something "You don't think Star hurt him, do you?" Speedy asked.

Raven shrugged "I'm not sure she was pretty mad."

"We better check it out." Argent said.

"Yea come on!" Jinx called and rushed towards the stairs leading to the roof top.

Everyone followed suit, Jinx motioned for them to be quiet and opened the door slowly, just a crack. She smiled and had to contain her giggles, everyone looked at her confused and she just pointed outside. Everyone squeezed in to see what was so funny, they saw Starfire and Robin in each others arms making out.

Beast Boy almost busted out laughing, until Raven clapped a mouth over his mouth. Everyone smirked "I guess those two will be fine." Cyborg whispered, everyone nodded, they were about to leave when Jericho tripped taking, Kole with him, Kole fell and took down Jinx with her, Jinx pulled KF down who pulled well everyone down with him.

They all fell out the door onto the roof top, Starfire and Robin jumped apart and looked in surprise (and with a little anger) at the Titans before them.

Cyborg laughed nervously "Hey guys, are we interrupting something?"

Robin crossed his arms across his chest "Nah nothing at all." he replied sarcastically.

"Sorry we just-" Speedy stopped mid-sentence.

"Uh dude your mask is off." he pointed out.

The group looked up to see their leader's mask was off, he had two blue sapphire eyes, and they were gleaming…with annoyance.

"Yea I know." he replied, Starfire was standing next to him a bit confused and mad.

"Please may we stop the spying?" She asked everyone. They all grinned sheepishly "yea we should stop." Bee commented.

"Yea we are just gonna go now." Raven said and rushed out everyone (except Robin and Starfire) following suit.

Starfire sighed but had a smile on her face nonetheless, then she looked over at Robin who was smiling at her.

The two walked to he edge of the tower and sat down to watch the sun rise together, Starfire laid her head on Robin's shoulder. He smiled down at the beautiful alien princess he wrapped his arm around her waist and gazed out into the sun rise.

**And finished again I'm so sorry this took forever! I really didn't mean for you guys to wait so long, thank you to all who reviewed and check out my new story that just came out! It's called Mystery Girl (title sucks I stink at making up names). It has Rob/Star romance (what else would you expect from me) and has an OC character. Please check it out, see ya (review please)!**


End file.
